


Wendepunkte

by Wintermeer



Series: Parallelwelten [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Parallel Universes, Purple Prose, Resolved Sexual Tension, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermeer/pseuds/Wintermeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ein Dankeschön geht zu guter Letzt an alle Leser, Kudogeber und Kommentierer - hier und natürlich auf Tumblr. <a href="http://s862.photobucket.com/albums/ab190/Mia_Lux/?action=view&current=gemischte_herzen_0159.gif"></a><img/></p><div class="center">
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p><br/><img/><br/><a href="http://dianawintermeer.blogspot.de/">wintermeerstories.com</a> | <a href="http://facebook.com/dianawintermeer/">Facebook</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/DianaWintermeer">Twitter</a><br/></p>
  </div>
</div></blockquote>





	Wendepunkte

Sternzeit 4140.0:

Bereits in aller Frühe hatte sich Chefingenieur Scott auf den Weg in die Maschinenräume gemacht, um alle Anlagen noch ein zweites Mal auf ihre fehlerfreie Funktion hin zu überprüfen. Bei dieser Aktion wollte er keinerlei Risiko eingehen; Zum einen, da das Leben der beiden wichtigsten Besatzungsmitglieder auf dem Spiel stand und zum anderen, weil ihn immer noch Schuldgefühle plagten. Er hatte falsch reagiert und hätte es besser wissen müssen. Er hätte sich weigern müssen, den Captain und seinen ersten Offizier trotz der atmosphärischen Turbulenzen zu beamen. Doch es war freilich zu spät, sich jetzt noch den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen; es machte die Sache nicht mehr ungeschehen. Er konnte lediglich Wiedergutmachung leisten, in dem er sich jetzt mit Leib und Seele dafür einsetzte, dass diese Sache ohne weitere Komplikationen aus der Welt geschafft würde und dass der Captain und Mr. Spock wohlbehalten zurück fanden.

Um den Zeitriss, in den Kirk und Spock hineingeraten waren, auf künstliche Weise neu zu erzeugen, hatten sie sich dazu entschlossen, einen nicht benötigten Teil der Sol-Antriebsenergie abzuzapfen und damit eine Ionen-Sonde aufzuladen und hinauszuschicken. Diese sollte dann per Fernzünder zur Entladung gebracht werden, um nach Spocks Berechnungen das Materiefeld genauso aufreißen, wie der Magnetsturm es zwei Tage zuvor getan hatte.  
Diese Sonde, die im Prinzip nichts anderes als ein gebräuchlicher Lithium-Ionen-Akkumulator war, hatte die letzten Stunden am Solantrieb angeschlossen verbracht und Scott prüfte nun den aktuellen Ladestand, der sich zu seiner Zufriedenheit bereits bei dreiundneunzig Prozent befand. In etwa zwei Stunden würde das gerade mal zwanzig Zoll große Geschoss vollständig aufgeladen sein und er konnte den Fernzünder anbringen, den er speziell hierfür zusammengebastelt hatte.

Wenn dieses kleine explosive Teufelsding dann seinen Job erledigt hatte, würden sie den Materietransmitterstrahl des Zusatztransporters, der mit Hilfe der Energie der Triebwerksversorgung ausreichend verstärkt werden würde, durch den Riss schicken und die fehlenden Teile von Spock und Kirk zurückholen. Gleichzeitig sollte der Haupttransporter den Captain und seinen Offizier ionisieren. Danach sollten sie die beiden Ionisatoren nur noch auf den gleichen Differenzwert einstellen müssen und alle Teile der beiden Körper sollten wieder zusammengefügt werden.  
An sich war es eine sichere Sache. Das einzige, was noch geschehen konnte, war dass der Zeitzünder auf der Sonde nicht zündete, oder dass die beiden abgespaltenen Teile nicht mehr dort waren, wo der umgeleitete Transporterstrahl sie vor zwei Tagen abgesetzt hatte. Doch auch auf diese Fälle waren sie vorbereitet. Sollte der Fernzünder wirklich versagen, würden sie die Sonde notfalls mit dem Schiffsphaser von der Brücke aus anpeilen und beschießen, so dass sie explodierte. Und sollten die beiden anderen Hälften von Spock und Kirk ihre Positionen wirklich verlassen haben, hatten sie nach Spocks Voraussage dreiundachtzig Minuten Zeit, die Planetenoberfläche nach ihnen abzutasten, bis sich der Riss wieder schließen würde. Und das war mehr Zeit, als sie für eine Abtastung überhaupt benötigten.

Wie die Schotten es so gerne taten, um sich selbst Glück zu wünschen, kreuzte er die Zeige- und Mittelfinger beider Hände hinter dem Rücken und schlenderte zu der bereits angebrachten Umleitung an der Triebwerksseite hinüber, um auch diese noch einmal eingehend zu inspizieren. Das gleichmäßige tiefe Summen der großen Motoren nahm ihn heimelig in die energetischen Arme und stimmte ihn zuversichtlich. In den zweieinhalb Jahren, die er nun schon auf der Enterprise diente, hatten sie weiß Gott ausweglosere Situationen gemeistert und sich größeren Gefahren gestellt. Sie würden auch das hier überstehen.  
Sie mussten es ganz einfach.

*

Obwohl ihm McCoy etwas gegen die Übelkeit gegeben hatte, hatte sich Jim Kirk an diesem Morgen bereits zwei Mal übergeben. So langsam bekam er wirklich das Gefühl, sein Schädel würde jeden Moment explodieren. Flach atmend schleppte er sich aus dem Bad zurück aufs Bett. McCoy hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn erst abholen würde, wenn es an Zeit war und er war unendlich dankbar für jede weitere Minute in der Dunkelheit und der Ruhe. Die Abgeschiedenheit seiner Kabine erlaubte es ihm, sich Gedanken über die Beziehung zu seinem ersten Offizier zu machen, die sich zweifelsohne geändert hatte; ob Spock das ignorierte oder nicht. Selbst wenn sie sich wirklich dazu entschlossen, nie wieder ein Wort über all die Geschehnisse zu verlieren, würden sie jedoch trotzdessen immer wissen, was sie getan hatten, wenn sie einander in die Augen sähen. So vieles hatten sie gemeinsam durchgestanden, Seite an Seite, doch nichts hatte die freundschaftliche Zuneigung, die sie so unschuldig wie zwei Kinder für einander gehegt hatten, derart ins Wanken gebracht.

Kirk bemühte sich verzweifelt, Spock wieder mit jenen sittsamen Augen zu betrachten, doch er konnte es nicht. In ihm brannte ein Feuer, das ganz und gar nicht tugendhaft war. Er hatte von dieser außerirdischen Frucht gekostet und war ihrem Rausch gnadenlos verfallen.  
Er fragte sich wieder, ob Spock wirklich so wenig empfand, wie er nach außen hin vorgab. Besaß der Vulkanier tatsächlich so viel mehr mentale Stärke als er selbst, sodass er in der Lage war, das alles mühelos abzublocken? Kirk mochte es sich kaum vorstellen. Doch was spielte es für eine Rolle, ob Spock etwas empfand. Selbst wenn er Gefühle für ihn hegte, würde der Vulkanier es sich niemals erlauben, diese zu zeigen, geschwiege denn sie auszuleben. 

In diesem einen Punkt war Spock absolut berechenbar. Kirk wusste, dass er niemals etwas tun würde, das ihre berufliche Beziehung gefährdete, genauso wenig wie er in der ganzen Zeit nicht ein einziges mal gegen Kirks Befehle gehandelt hatte, ob sie ihm geschmeckt hatten oder nicht. Ebenso wenig hatte er ihn jemals lautstark angefahren, oder mit ihm vor der Mannschaft diskutiert, wenn Kirk einen Standpunkt eingenommen hatte, der ihm missfallen hatte. Der Vulkanier war sich stets der Tatsache bewusst, dass er seinem Captain unterstand und man spürte dieses Bewusstsein in jeder Handlung und in jedem Wort. Er hatte nicht nur Respekt vor Kirk, er war einfach absolut aufrichtig und loyal. Deshalb hatten sie sich in den zweieinhalb Jahren auf der Enterprise auch niemals ernsthaft gestritten. 

Und Kirk konnte es seinem Offizier nur gleichtun. Er würde all diese Gefühle tief unter seinem Pflichtbewusstsein und der Etikette vergraben und wenn er Glück hatte, starben sie irgendwann einfach ab und gerieten möglicherweise sogar in Vergessenheit.  
Tiefe Traurigkeit erfasste sein Herz beim bloßen Gedanken an eine solche Zukunft, doch in dieser Sache konnte er Spock nichts befehligen; in diesem Fall war er trotz seiner Stellung vollkommen machtlos. Wenn Spock das alles vergessen wollte, hatte Kirk keine Wahl.

Stöhnend angelte er nach dem feuchten Lappen, der auf dem Wandbord am Kopfende seines Bettes lag und tat ihn auf seine pochende Stirn. Mittlerweile kam ihm die Aussicht, dass er bald wieder _ganz_ sein sollte, doch recht verlockend vor, auch wenn das bedeuten mochte, dass er nie wieder Ausflüge in die andere Welt unternehmen würde. Er hatte sich noch nie derart elend gefühlt und er glaubte McCoy aufs Wort, wenn dieser ihm prophezeite, dass sein Zustand sehr bald schon lebensbedrohlich werden würde. 

 

Der Captain der Enterprise schien über eine Stunde weggedämmert gewesen sein, denn als er die Augen aufschlug, stand Leonard McCoy an seinem Bett und musterte ihn ernst. »Jim. Es ist so weit. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen.« 

Mit einiger Mühe versuchte Kirk aufzustehen. 

McCoy seufzte. »Ist dir schlecht?«

»Es geht schon.« Kirk wollte die Hand des Arztes abwehren, doch er war inzwischen zu wacklig auf den Beinen und sah ein, dass er sich helfen lassen musste. »Bringen wir diese Sache endlich hinter uns. Noch eine Stunde länger und ich könnte für nichts mehr garantieren.« Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihm nur mit mäßigem Erfolg.

McCoy schwieg nachdenklich. Mit eingehakten Armen verließen sie das Captains-Quartier und traten auf den hell beleuchteten Korridor hinaus. Kirk musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht die Hand vor die Augen zu nehmen. Das Licht war nahezu unerträglich.

»Jim, da ist noch etwas.« McCoy hatte den Blick auf die Türen des Turbolifts am Ende des Korridors geheftet, doch er spürte, dass sein Freund ihn fragend ansah. »Spock ist verschwunden.«

Entgeistert blieb Kirk stehen. »Was meinst du damit?« Seine Stimme klang beinahe hysterisch. »Das hier ist ein Raumschiff. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit einfach zu _verschwinden_!«

»Das weiß ich doch. Aber in seiner Kabine ist er nicht und es hat ihn auch sonst niemand gesehen. Wir haben ihn mehrmals ausrufen lassen.« Er bedeutete Kirk, dass sie weiter mussten. »Sulu hat mehrere Gruppen zusammengestellt, die die einzelnen Decks nach ihm abgesucht haben. Nur leider haben die ihn auch nicht finden können.« Beim Seitenblick auf Kirk registrierte McCoy die Panik auf dessen Gesicht und er bereute es fast, überhaupt davon berichtet zu haben. Doch selbst wenn Kirk im Moment nicht das Kommando hatte, war er immer noch der Captain. Und es war seine Pflicht, Kirk von solchen Dingen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Beschwichtigend tätschelte er den Arm seines Freundes. »Jim, hör zu. Das hier ist zwar ein Schiff, aber wenn Spock nicht gefunden werden will, glaub‘ mir, dann wird er auch nicht gefunden… Du kennst doch Spock. Er würde sich seiner Pflicht niemals entziehen. Dank ihm haben wir überhaupt erst einen möglichen Weg gefunden, aus diesem Schlamassel herauszukommen. Er wird schon pünktlich auftauchen.«

Kirk stützte sich noch etwas mehr auf den Arm des Arztes. McCoys Worte beruhigten ihn, wenngleich er sich der Tatsache völlig bewusst war, dass sie die Aktion notfalls auch ohne den Vulkanier durchführen würden. Die Stimme in ihm protestierte lautstark und verzweifelt bei diesem Gedanken, doch es änderte nichts daran. Sollte Spock wirklich nicht rechtzeitig zur benötigten Felddichte auftauchte, würden sie es ohne ihn tun. Es war zu wichtig, Kirks Leben zu retten und niemand würde zulassen, dass er sich opferte, nur weil sein erster Offizier sterben würde.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er ist sicher schon da. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur allein sein. Wenn sein Zustand ähnlich schlecht ist wie deiner, kann ich das sogar verstehen – wenngleich das aus ärztlicher Sicht natürlich ein völlig inakzeptables Verhalten ist.«

Kirk überhörte den letzten Teil. »Ich hoffe, du hast Recht, Pille.« Vor ihnen öffneten sich zischend die Lifttüren. 

»Deck Sieben«, befahl McCoy und die Kabine setzte sich lautlos in Bewegung um zwei Etagen hinab zu gleiten. 

Ehe Kirk überhaupt Atem holen konnte, schwangen die Türen erneut auseinander. Schweigend folgten sie dem Korridor hinunter zum Transporterraum. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass Spock inzwischen da war, denn er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass er ohne ihn die Kraft aufbringen konnte, diese Sache allein durchzustehen. Doch wäre Spock bei ihm, würde er ihn nur ansehen müssen und wissen, dass alles gut werden würde. Mehr als die unerschütterliche Sicherheit in den Augen seines ersten Offiziers brauchte er in diesem Moment nicht. Mehr hatte er nie gebraucht. Spock war in den letzten Jahren sein Fels in der Brandung geworden. War der Vulkanier aus irgendeinem Grund nicht an seiner Seite, fühlte er eine Art Ohnmacht, die er nur schwer in Worte zu fassen wusste. Mit Spock an seiner Seite jedoch hatte er das Gefühl, ihnen konnte alles gelingen. Im freien Fall war Spock sein Sicherheitsnetz, stark und unzerstörbar. Und nun den Gedanken zuzulassen, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, Spock zu verlieren, konnte er kaum ertragen.  
Er maß sich innerlich zur Ruhe.

Vor der Tür lösten sie ihre ineinander gehakten Arme und Kirk nahm eine für ihn standesgemäßere Haltung an. Er nestelte an seiner grünen Wickeluniform und prüfte mit einem flüchtigen Blick, ob sie wenigstens sauber war. Er hatte das Teil an diesem Morgen aus einer Ecke seines Zimmers geklaubt, nachdem er vergeblich versucht hatte, sich die gelbe Uniform über den schmerzenden Kopf zu ziehen.  
Sie schien sauber zu sein.

 

Die Tür schwang auf und Kirk fühlte, wie sein Herz einen erleichterten Satz tat, als er Spock in seiner offiziersblauen Uniform erblickte. Der Vulkanier sah auf und trat sofort pflichtbewusst hinter dem Schaltpult hervor. 

Er sah Kirk direkt an. »Captain, alle Maschinen sind einsatzbereit. Mr. Scott und Mr. Wilson sind genauestens instruiert und Mr. Sulu ist auf der Brücke und hält für den Notfall Funkverbindung mit uns. Alles sollte wie geplant ablaufen.« 

Kirk kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass die Stimme seines ersten Offiziers gequält klang. Es war nur Unterton, doch für Kirk ziemlich offensichtlich. McCoy hatte recht gehabt. Auch Spock schien sich mit weit mehr als ein paar Kopfschmerzen herum zu schlagen. War Spock etwa unsicher? Das Gefühl der emotionalen Sicherheit, auf das Kirk so sehr gehofft hatte, blieb aus. Entweder Spock war nicht vom Erfolg dieser Unternehmung überzeugt oder es ging um etwas anderes. Doch was es auch sein mochte, Kirk würde es nicht erfahren. Nicht jetzt und vielleicht niemals.

»Captain. Die Felddichte nährt sich nun weiter dem Idealwert.« Scottys Augen waren konzentriert auf die Armatur des Transporters gerichtet.

Kirk wandte den Blick von Spock ab und nickte. »Also schön. Bringen wir es hinter uns.« 

Sofort nahmen alle Anwesenden ihre vorgesehenen Plätze ein. Wilson, der den Zusatztransporter bedienen sollte, stand nun dicht neben seinem Abteilungschef hinter der Steuerung, Kirk und Spock traten auf die Transporterplattform und McCoy fand etwas weiter abseits einen Platz, an dem er niemanden störte und das Geschehen bestens verfolgen konnte.

Techniker Wilson betätigte ein paar Knöpfe und begutachtete anschließend seine Anzeigen. »Die Energie für die Umleitung in den Zusatzionisator ist geschaltet und auf voller Kraft.« 

»Felddichte ideal in sechs Sekunden… fünf… vier… drei… zwei… eins…« Scotty schaltete die Hauptleitung dazu. »Ab jetzt haben wir ein Zeitfenster von dreiundachtzig Minuten, um die Sache über die Bühne zu bringen.«

Still betrachtete Leonard McCoy seinen Captain und den Vulkanier von der Ecke aus.  
Wie grundverschieden die beiden Freunde doch waren. Nicht nur ihre äußeren Erscheinungen konnten konträrer nicht sein. Ebenso waren ihre moralischen Grundsätze, ihre Einstellungen und ethischen Werte grundverschieden. Er begann wieder sich zu fragen, wie es überhaupt möglich war, dass diese beiden Welten nicht ständig miteinander kollidierten. Er selbst lag mit Spock Tag ein Tag aus im Streit; mehr oder weniger ernsthaft debattierten sie über die verschiedensten Themen und wurden sich dabei nur selten einig. Jim hingegen schien weit besser mit diesem engstirnigen Vulkanier klarzukommen. Der Arzt konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie jemals lauthals gestritten hatten. In der Gegenwart seines Captains war Spock stets lammfromm und selbst wenn ihm ab und an nicht passte, was Kirk ihm auftrug, widersetzte er sich dennoch nicht.  
McCoy war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kirk nicht einmal ahnte, wie Spock sein konnte, wenn sein Captain außer Reichweite war und er das Kommando hatte. Der Vulkanier verwandelte sich dann zuweilen in eine störrische, zickige Diva und ließ nur zu gern jeden spüren, wer in Abwesenheit des Captains das Sagen hatte. In diesen Situationen war es klüger das Weite zu suchen, bevor man ernsthaft in die Gefahr geriet, sich vulkanische Giftpfeile einzufangen.  
Der Arzt glaubte nicht einmal, dass diese Tatsache nur damit zu tun hatte, dass Jim sein Vorgesetzter war. Er selbst hatte schon erlebt, wie Spock ohne zu Zögern auf ranghöhere Mitglieder der Föderation losgegangen war. Sein Respekt für Kirk rührte also nicht nur daher. Zwischen ihnen schien eine Verbindung zu bestehen, die der Arzt absolut nicht verstand. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass Spock von seinem Captain genauso fasziniert und angezogen war, wie Kirk wiederum von ihm. Sie verbrachten die langen Schichten auf der Brücke fast ohne Unterbrechung zusammen und trotzdem besaßen sie danach noch den Elan, ihre Freizeit miteinander zu verbringen; Schach zu spielen, zusammen zu essen, oder einfach nur beieinander zu sitzen.  
Doch nun hatte ihre Freundschaft möglicherweise tiefe Risse bekommen; irreparable Schäden, die nie wieder ganz beseitigt werden würden. Und das tat dem Arzt wirklich leid für seine beiden Freunde.

»Die Sonde ist gestartet, Sir. Sie steuert nun genau auf den Richtpunkt hinzu.« Flink bewegten sich Scottys Finger wieder über die unzähligen bunten Knöpfe und Tasten. Ein kurzer Moment verstrich und eine leichte Erschütterung zuckte durch das Schiff. »Sonde erfolgreich gezündet. Zeitriss wird sichtbar.« Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln als er aufblickte, um seinen Captain anzusehen. »Werte exakt wie berechnet.« 

Kirk nickte ihm zu, was für den Ingenieur das Zeichen war, dass sie beginnen konnten.

Während Wilson den Leitstrahl durch den Riss beförderte, um die beiden vermissten Teile des Captains und dessen Offiziers zu lokalisieren, schob auch Scotty die Energieregler des Haupttransporters nach oben und vor ihren Augen dematerialisierten Kirk und Spock zu einer flimmernden Wolke. In dem kleinen Raum herrschte atemlose Spannung. McCoy lehnte inzwischen nicht mehr an der Wand. Er stand kerzengrade da und schaute gespannt zwischen der Transporterplattform und Scott und Wilson hin und her.

Dann erklang Wilsons aufgeregte Stimme. »Ich habe Sie, Mr. Scott!«

»Ganz ruhig. Ionisieren Sie sie und kehren Sie dann die Strahlung langsam um.«

Eifrig nickte der Techniker und tat wie ihm befohlen. 

McCoy trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. Er schien es vor Spannung kaum noch auszuhalten. Jetzt kam es darauf an.  
Vor seinen Augen verdichteten sich die beiden Teilchenwolken und flimmerten stärker und stärker. Er konnte nicht anders, als den Atem anzuhalten.

»Ich habe die Frequenz«, sagte Scott endlich. »Dann wollen wir den Captain und Mr. Spock mal zurückholen.« Seine Finger schoben die Leitpegel nun behutsam auf ihre Ausgangspositionen zurück und mit jedem Stück rematerialisierten Kirk und Spock mehr auf der Plattform. 

Mit Erleichterung stellte McCoy fest, dass die beiden nicht wie zuvor auf der Plattform lagen, sondern aufrecht standen. Das ließ ihn hoffen, dass seine Freunde es tatsächlich schadlos überstanden hatten. Die letzten Teilchen schlossen sich flimmernd zusammen und Spock und Kirk standen wieder auf ihren angestammten Plätzen. Sofort eilte der Arzt zu ihnen um zu sehen, ob es ihnen wirklich gut ging. 

Zuerst trat er zu Kirk heran und musterte ihn eingehend. »Wie fühlst du dich, Jim?« Das kleine rotierende Messgerät in seiner Hand schnellte über Kirks Körper, während McCoy die Daten von seinem Tricorder ablas.

»Wie neugeboren«, antwortete Kirk und streckte sich. 

»Kopfschmerzen? Gliederschmerzen?«

»Nein… und nein. Pille, es ist alles okay. Du kannst aufhören so skeptisch zu schauen.« Kirk lachte und schob seine Hand weg. Tatsächlich hatte er sich selten besser gefühlt. Sein Körper fühlte sich stark und gesund an; lebendig. Und sein Geist wach und klar. Es kam ihm vor, als sei er aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht. Einem Schlaf, so tief, dass er sich im ersten Moment an kaum etwas aus der Vergangenheit erinnern konnte. Er wusste zwar, weshalb sie auf der Transporterplattform standen, doch alles andere, alle Details, alles was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war, lag noch weit entfernt in einem Nebel, so dass es ihm nicht gelang, danach zu greifen. Alles was er sagen konnte war, dass er sich erholt und leicht fühlte, auch wenn ihm dämmerte, dass diese Leichtigkeit nicht von Dauer sein würde. 

»Deine Werte sind völlig normal. Es hat tatsächlich funktioniert, Jim.« McCoy klopfte ihm brüderlich auf die Schulter, bevor er sich zu seinem zweiten Patienten umwandte. »So, Mr. Spock, und wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus? Übelkeit, Kopfschmerzen-« Er brach mitten im Satz ab. 

Der Vulkanier starrte ihn wortlos an. In seinem Gesicht spannte sich jeder Muskel und tiefe Furchen lagen auf seiner schweißnassen Stirn. Es war völlig offensichtlich, dass Spock überhaupt nicht in Ordnung war. McCoy runzelte die Stirn und sein kleines Messgerät schnellte nun auch leise surrend an dem Vulkanier auf und ab. Den Fehler, den der Arzt machte, war Spock am Arm zu berühren, denn dieser direkte Kontakt riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Reflexartig stieß er McCoy von sich weg und dieser taumelte mit fuchtelnden Armen rückwärts. Dabei erwischte sein Stiefelabsatz die Kante der Plattform und er stürzte rückwärts die Stufe hinab, um dann fassungslos auf seinem Hinterteil zu landen. 

Wütend starrte der Vulkanier auf ihn herunter. »Wann habe ich Ihnen jemals gestattet, mich anzufassen?« Seine Stimme klang zornig und zugleich angewidert. »Ich habe Ihre ständigen Bemutterungen satt! Suchen Sie sich jemand anderen, dem Sie auf die Nerven fallen können!«

Plötzlich war es totenstill im Raum. Wilson und Scott starrten ebenso entsetzt auf die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, wie Kirk, der immer noch neben Spock stand. Und auch der Vulkanier schien schlagartig zu realisieren, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte, denn er wandte sich seinem Captain zu und schlug devot die Augen nieder. »Verzeihen Sie mir… Captain. Ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe-« Seine Worte erstarben ihm im Mund. Irgendetwas schien ihm wieder einzufallen, denn er hob den Kopf und sah Kirk in die Augen.  
Ihre Blicke hielten sich einen Moment lang fest umklammert. Einen stillen Augenblick, in dem nichts außer ihnen existierte. Und in dem die Erinnerungen so jäh zurückkamen, dass es ihnen den Atem verschlug. Glasklare Bilder, erschreckend und unwirklich. 

Fluchtartig stürmte Spock von der Plattform und hastete hinaus.

Sprachlos sah Kirk ihm nach und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als sich die Tür hinter seinem ersten Offizier längst wieder geschlossen hatte. Er half McCoy auf die Beine zurück. »Pille, was war das eben?«

»Ich habe keine Ahnung.« McCoy richtete grimmig seine Kleidung und hob entschlossen den Tricorder auf. »Aber ich werde es herausfinden!« 

Kirk jedoch hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. »Nein, Pille. Lass ihn!«

»Von wegen, Jim! Ich bin Arzt und ich lasse mich garantiert nicht von einem wild gewordenen Vulkanier zurechtweisen. Der Bursche kriegt seine Untersuchung, ob er will oder nicht!« 

Forsch befreite er sich aus Kirks Griff und dem Captain blieb nichts anderes übrig, als einen letzten versöhnlichen Versuch zu unternehmen. »Wenn du noch einen Moment warten kannst, komme ich mit.« 

Doch McCoy schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Miene hellte sich ein klein wenig auf. »Nicht nötig. Du hast genug zu tun, ehe wir wieder aufbrechen. Ich melde mich bei dir.« Dann marschierte er los und Kirk hörte ihn etwas brummen. Es klang wie: »Mit dem werd‘ ich schon fertig.«

Kirk war absolut nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, McCoy mit seinem ersten Offizier alleinzulassen. Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung zählten zwar zu Spocks größten Stärken und oftmals beeindruckte er jeden mit seiner unerschütterlichen Gelassenheit, doch wenn ihn einmal etwas aus der Bahn warf, konnte man sich nur noch in Sicherheit bringen. Spocks ureigene vulkanische Mentalität durchbrach dann die so sorgsam gepflegte Oberfläche aus Fassung und Gleichmut. Und in diesen, wenn auch sehr seltenen Momenten, war der Vulkanier definitiv in der Lage, kaltblütig zu töten... Doch McCoy wusste darum und würde ganz gewiss vorsichtig sein. Kirk musste einfach darauf vertrauen, denn irgendetwas stimmte mit seinem ersten Offizier ganz und gar nicht und er wollte nicht aufbrechen, bevor er nicht sicher war, dass es Spock gut ging.  
So verließ er den Transporterraum und machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke, um endlich wieder den Platz einzunehmen, auf dem er sich immer schon am wohlsten gefühlt hatte.

*

Der junge Steuermann Hikaru Sulu, der vorübergehend das Kommando über die Enterprise bekommen hatte, erhob sich sofort aus dem Brückensessel, als Kirk neben ihm auftauchte. »Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind, Captain.«

Kirk nickte und ließ sich seufzend in seinen Sessel fallen. »Bericht, Mr. Sulu.«

»Wir haben den Standartorbit soeben wieder erreicht und die Kursdifferenz ausgeglichen. Alles lief ohne Probleme. Ich habe mir bereits erlaubt, ein Team zusammenzustellen, das die Wartungsarbeiten nachholt, weil ich nicht wusste, wann Sie wieder übernehmen. Sie sind bereits auf dem Weg zum Transporterraum.«

»Sehr gut. Dann drehen wir noch ein paar Runden.« 

Jeder auf der Brücke wandte sich wieder seinen Aufgaben zu und auch Sulu zog es an seinen alten Platz hinter das Steuerpult zurück.  
Gedankenverloren glitten Kirks Finger über die Knöpfe auf den Armlehnen seines Sessels. Einerseits verspürte er tiefes Glück, wieder hier zu sein. Die Zeit ohne Kommando war ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen und er fühlte sich fast ein wenig fremd auf der Brücke seines Schiffes, wenngleich sie doch sein eigentliches Zuhause war. Andererseits… Wenn er zu Spocks leerem Platz hinüber blickte, wusste er, das etwas fehlte. Mittlerweile war es ihm fast egal, ob er Spock niemals mehr so haben konnte, wie in den vergangenen Nächten, solange er ihn als seinen ersten Offizier nicht verlor. Notfalls würde er sich den Rest seines Lebens heimlich nach ihm verzehren, sich insgeheim wünschen, noch einmal das fühlen zu können, was er dort drüben empfunden hatte, aber Spock musste zurückkommen. Das war im Augenblick das allerwichtigste für ihn. Er brauchte ihn in seiner Nähe, so wie er Luft zum Atmen brauchte.

Minuten um Minuten verstrichen während das Schiff lautlos und geschmeidig seine Bahn um den Planeten zog. Kirks Augen waren auf den großen Bildschirm an der gegenüberliegenden Wand gerichtet, doch seine Gedanken waren bei McCoy. Vielleicht war es wirklich ein Fehler gewesen, ihn allein zu Spock gehen zu lassen. Er fluchte innerlich. Nun saß er hier und musste ungeduldig auf den Bericht des Arztes warten.  
Doch was konnte mit Spock geschehen sein? Der Rücktransfer hatte bei ihm selbst tadellos funktioniert, auch McCoys Messwerte hatten das bestätigt. Konnte es bei Spock dennoch schief gegangen sein oder brauchte er als Vulkanier nur einfach etwas mehr Zeit, um sich davon zu erholen? Sein Folk verstand die Beziehung zwischen Körper und Geist auf eine ganz andere Weise. Sie war von fundamentaler Wichtigkeit, wurde gehegt und gepflegt, trainiert und gelehrt. Das ganze vulkanische Leben lang.  
Womöglich hatte diese Spaltung Spock deshalb mehr zugesetzt als ihm selbst und er hatte deshalb diesen emotionellen Ausbruch erlitten. Vielleicht wollte er wirklich nur in Ruhe gelassen werden.  
Kirk war bereit, ihm so viel Zeit zu geben, wie er brauchte. Solange er ihn am Ende nur wiederbekam.

Uhura holte ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Ihre Finger nestelten an dem silberglänzenden Funkempfänger in ihrem Ohr herum. »Captain, Mr. Scott lasst anfragen, ob das Technikerteam nun runter gebeamt werden soll.«

»Sie sollen runtergehen und die Wartung durchführen«, bestätigte Kirk und Uhura wandte sich wieder ihrem Schaltpult zu, während sie die Anweisung des Captains an den Transporterraum weitergab.

Kirk fragte sich gerade, wie verdammt lange McCoy noch brauchen konnte, als sich die Lifttüren hinter ihm öffneten und der Arzt herein kam. Reflexartig schnellte Kirk aus seinem Sessel hoch und sah den Doktor mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. McCoy blieb vor der Tür stehen und bedeutete dem Captain, dass er zu ihm kommen solle. Sein Blick verhieß nichts Gutes.

Damit die Besatzung auf der Brücke nicht unbedingt etwas von ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekam, sprach er so leise er konnte. »Jim, ich befürchte, wir haben ein Problem.«

»Was ist mit ihm, Pille? Sag schon!«

Der Arzt tat einen zweiten Kontrollblick über Kirks Schulter, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihnen niemand zuhörte, bevor er antwortete. »Du hast mir doch erzählt, dass der Teil von Spock, der mit dir in dieser anderen Dimension war, völlig anders war. Dass er emotionell und sensibel war, dass er eben durch und durch gefühlsbetont war - Ich kann es auch nicht genau erklären. Aber ich schätze als er diesen Teil nun sozusagen wieder zurückerhalten hat-«

»Pille!« Kirk unterbrach ihn ungeduldig. »Komm auf den Punkt!«

McCoy räusperte sich sichtlich unwohl. »Jim, es sieht so aus, als wäre Spock wieder im _Pon Farr_.«

»Was?« Ungläubig starrte er den Arzt an. »Aber das letzte Mal ist noch kein Jahr her.« Und er erinnerte sich noch haargenau daran. Spock hatte damals völlig neben sich gestanden, übermannt von Emotionen und Gefühlen, kaum noch fähig rational zu denken und Kirk hatte nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte. Er hatte nicht die geringste Kenntnis über solche Dinge bei Vulkaniern gehabt. Letzten Endes hatten sie Spock auf dessen Wunsch hin zum Vulkan gebracht, wo er und Kirk im Todeskampf gegeneinander antreten waren und nur Dank eines cleveren Tricks hatte Kirk den Kampf überlebt. 

»Das weiß ich, aber ich habe gerade versucht, dir zu erklären, dass das ausgelöst worden sein muss, als er seine fehlende Hälfte wiederbekam. Du sagtest, sie sei sehr emotional gewesen. Vielleicht ist sie in der Zeit, in der sie eigenständig existierte noch stärker geworden. In dem Fall muss es für ihn praktisch eine Gefühls-Überdosis gewesen sein, als er diesen Teil von sich zurückerhielt.« McCoy sah seinen Freund an. Dessen Gedanken überschlugen sich offenkundig. »Jim?«

Plötzlich machte Kirk entschlossen auf dem Absatz kehrt und stand im nächsten Moment neben seinem ersten Steuermann am Pult. »Mr. Sulu, wie wär‘s, wenn Sie noch einmal eine Weile das Kommando übernähmen? Ein bisschen mehr Praxis im Kommandeurswesen macht sich sicher gut in ihrem Lebenslauf.«

Sulu schnellte völlig überrascht von seinem Stuhl hoch, doch er strahlte. »Auf jeden Fall, Captain.«

»Sie wissen ja, wann wir bei der Raumstation eintreffen müssen. Fliegen Sie sofort los, sobald das Wartungsteam wieder an Bord ist. Sie haben das Kommando. Ich verlasse mich auf Sie.«

»Ja, Sir.«

»Ich möchte, dass Sie so tun, als sei ich gar nicht an Bord. Keine Berichterstattung, keine Fragen. Immer daran denken, sie sind der Captain.«

»Aye, Sir. Vielen Dank.« 

Inzwischen war auch McCoy zu ihnen heruntergekommen. Seine Stimme drang zischend an Kirks Ohr. »Was um Himmels Willen hast du vor, Jim?«  
Doch Kirk antwortete nicht. Er verließ die Brücke auf schnellen Schritten und der Arzt konnte nichts tun, als seinem Freund in den Lift hinterher zu spurten. Erst als sich die Türen der kleinen Kabine geschlossen hatten, fragte er noch einmal. »Willst du dich etwa wieder umbringen lassen?«

Kirk lachte grimmig und griff nach dem Hebel an der Fahrstuhlwand. »Ganz sicher nicht. Das hat mir für ein Leben gereicht.«

»Aber was hast du vor? Haben wir noch Zeit, vor der Konferenz zum Vulkan zu fliegen?«

Während der Lift abwärts sauste, sah sein Freund ihn ernst an. »Wir werden es nicht. Ich werde diese Sache ein für alle mal beenden. Jetzt und sofort.«

McCoy schien zu überlegen, was das heißen mochte, doch seinem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, verstand er gar nichts.

»Weißt du noch, was du gestern zu mir auf der Krankenstation gesagt hast?« Die Tür schwang auf und Kirk trat aus dem Lift.

»Nein. Was?«, rief McCoy ihm hinterher, ohne ihm nachzulaufen.

»Ich wünschte, du hättest mir das nicht erzählt.«

 

Auf dem Korridor überkam Kirk ein mulmiges Gefühl von Aufregung. Noch eben auf der Brücke hatte er das, was er tun wollte, glasklar vor sich gesehen, doch kamen ihm jetzt plötzlich ernsthafte Zweifel und er fragte sich, ob dies die schlechteste Idee war, die er jemals gehabt hatte. Sein Körper schmerzte vor Anspannung. Konnte er sich wirklich so einfach über jede Regel und jedes Gesetz, dem er doch Achtung geschworen hatte, hinwegsetzen? Zugegeben, in den Jahren auf ihrer Mission hatten sie diese Gesetze das ein oder andere Mal gedehnt, oder ein paar Formulierungen absichtlich fehlinterpretiert, aber das waren eben Notfälle gewesen und sie hatten dafür nie mehr als eine Rüge kassiert.  
Kirk rieb sich den Nacken. Eine Sekunde lang war er ernsthaft versucht umzukehren, doch dann stand er vor Spocks Kabinentür und wusste, dass er nicht mehr zurück konnte. Das hier war ein Notfall. Es bestand die ernsthafte Gefahr, dass er seinen ersten Offizier verlor und das würde er ganz sicher nicht zulassen. Er holte einmal tief Luft und klopfte.

Spocks wütende Stimme drang durch die geschlossene Tür zu ihm nach draußen. »Was ist denn noch?« Er hörte Schritte. »Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass ich-« Die Tür öffnete sich und Spock stutzte, als er seinen Captain sah. 

»Kann ich hereinkommen?«

Der Vulkanier trat nicht zur Seite, doch Kirk drückte sich an ihm vorbei.

»Captain. Das ist gerade schlecht, ich wollte…«

Spocks Kabine war immer noch abgedunkelt und direkt vor seinen Füßen stand nun der Dreikant, den Kirk skeptisch beäugte. »Hatten Sie nicht beim letzten Mal gesagt, das würde nicht funktionieren?«

Der Vulkanier schloss die Tür und ignorierte die Frage. »Ich nehme an, Doktor McCoy hat Ihnen schon Bericht erstattet.« Seine Stimme klang gereizt. »Es ist gut, dass Sie da sind. Ich wollte sowieso mit Ihnen sprechen.«

Kirk sah ihn wortlos an.

»Ich möchte Sie bitten, mich zum Vulkan zu bringen. Ich-« 

»Nein.«

»Captain?« Spock rang sichtlich nach Fassung und schien zu überlegen, ob er sich verhört hatte. »Wenn wir konstant mit Warp Neun fliegen, können Sie mich dort absetzen und würden es trotzdem noch bis zur Versammlung schaffen.«

»Nein, Spock.« Kirk tat einen Schritt auf seinen ersten Offizier zu, der wiederum sofort einen Schritt zurückwich.

»Captain. Wie Sie selbst ganz richtig sagten, wird mir diese Meditation höchstwahrscheinlich nicht helfen. Wenn ich nicht zum Vulkan komme, werde ich sterben.«

»Das werden Sie nicht.« Kirk wusste, dass der Zeitpunkt nun gekommen war. Dies war der Punkt, an dem er alles auf eine Karte setzen musste. Das Blatt würde sich für sie endgültig wenden. Gewinnen oder verlieren. Kirk hatte sein Glück ein weiteres Mal heraus gefordert und er traute sich nicht, an das zu denken, was ihm bevorstand, wenn es ihn jetzt verließ. Doch irgendetwas tief in ihm war mutig, zuversichtlich und gab ihm den festen Glauben, dass er das einzig Richtige tat.  
Langsam aber bestimmt öffnete er die kleine glänzende Schnalle, an der Seite seiner grünen Wickeluniform, die die Form des Sternenflottenabzeichens trug. 

Spock starrte ungläubig auf Kirks Hände und plötzlich schien ihm klar zu werden, was Kirk vorhatte, denn er wich so weit zurück, dass er mit dem Rücken gegen die geschlossene Tür stieß. »Jim! Das… Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.«

»Komm schon, Spock. Das haben wir doch schon mal getan.« Mit einem routinierten Handgriff öffnete er seine Uniform und streifte sie sich von Schultern. Leise raschelnd fiel sie zu Boden. Dabei versuchte er Spocks Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten, doch er fand nichts als Entsetzen darin.

»Das war doch nicht… _real_ «, keuchte Spock und tastete mit seinen Fingern über die Tür hinter sich, als hoffte er, sich irgendwo daran festhalten zu können.

Kirk lächelte sanft und ging weiter auf den Vulkanier zu. »Ein Teil von uns würde dir da zitiert widersprechen, fürchte ich.«

Spock Körper bebte plötzlich vor Panik. Seine geöffneten Lippen zitterten, während er nach Atem rang.

Kirk streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. »Berühr‘ mich einfach. Es ist ganz leicht.« 

Doch Spock stand da wie versteinert und dem Captain wurde klar, dass es so einfach nicht werden würde. Er stand nun dicht vor ihm und er konnte sehen, wie die Nasenflügel des Vulkaniers flatterten. Konnte er ihn riechen? Wenn dem so war, würde Spocks außerordentlich gut entwickelter Geruchssinn die Pheromone, die Kirks Körper bereits jetzt absandte, ganz sicher registrieren. Und ihm würde klar werden, wie sehr er ihn wollte.  
Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte sich Kirk seltsam entblößt und unwohl. Er musste in die Offensive gehen. Beherzt griff er nach Spocks Hand und machte sich darauf gefasst, jeden Moment, genau wie McCoy, eine gewischt zu bekommen. Doch überraschenderweise ließ Spock ihn gewähren, wenn sein Arm auch so verkrampft war, dass Kirk beide Hände nehmen musste, um ihn zu sich heranzuziehen. 

Der Vulkanier schien in eine Art Schockstarre verfallen zu sein. Gebannt sah Spock zu, wie Kirk seine Hand an sich zog und sie auf seine nackte Brust legte. Kirk war vollkommen bewusst, dass Spock das galoppierende Herz unter seiner Haut spüren musste. Das Pulsieren, das ihm wortlos zuflüsterte, wie sehr er sich nach ihm sehnte. »Siehst du, es ist gar nicht schwer«, wisperte er. 

Als die Fingerspitzen des Vulkaniers die warme menschliche Haut berührten, weiteten sich Spocks Pupillen schlagartig zu knopfgroßen, tiefschwarzen Abgründen. Wie die Augen einer Katze fixierten sie erregt das Objekt ihrer Begierde, in maximaler Anspannung kurz vor dem Sprung. Unter seiner Hand spannte sich Kirks Haut glatt wie feinste Seide. All seine Sinne schienen sich zu schärfen, sich zu bündeln und sich ganz und gar auf diese Berührung zu konzentrieren. 

Langsam ließ Kirk den Arm seines Freundes los und erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Spock seine Hand trotzdessen nicht wegzog. Die Brust des Vulkaniers bebte in fiebriger Aufregung und Kirk machte sich darauf gefasst, dass er sich jede Sekunde auf ihn stürzen konnte. Der Gedanke flößte ihm beträchtliche Angst ein, da Spock trotz seiner schlanken Gestalt übermenschliche Kräfte besaß und er selbst erlebt hatte, wie chancenlos er als Mensch dagegen war. Deshalb entschied er, nicht auf diesen Angriff zu warten. Er trat ganz nah an seinen Freund heran, während Spocks sensible Finger begannen über seine Brust zu wandern. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, denn sie taten es nicht gierig, nicht sexuell sondern eher neugierig erforschend. Fasziniert.

Spock schien gar nicht zu registrieren, dass Kirk in den Bund seiner Hose fasste und sie öffnete. Seine Lippen bewegten sich stumm, flüsterten tonlose Worte, die Kirk weder ablesen noch verstehen konnte, während nun beide Hände über Kirks Brust strichen. Kirk war sicher, dass die Worte vulkanisch waren und wieder wurde ihm bewusst, dass das hier etwas anderes war. Anders als mit einem Menschen; mit einer Frau, bei der er die Zügel in der Hand hielt und genau wusste, in welche Richtung es ging.

Doch Spock war anders. Unberechenbar. Und auch wenn sie auf gewisse Weise schon miteinander geschlafen hatten und er angenommen hatte, das Gefühl wäre in etwa dasselbe, war es ganz und gar anders. Beunruhigend fremd und doch überwältigend. Der Stoff von Kirks schwarzer Hose spannte sich bereits jetzt in nervöser Aufregung. Er wusste nicht, wie weit sie gehen würden oder was genau Spock überhaupt brauchte, um das Blutfieber zu besänftigen, aber er hoffte, dass der Pfad, den sie gerade betraten, nicht all zu schnell enden würde.

Doch Kirk hatte den Wunsch gedanklich noch nicht einmal ganz ausformuliert, als Spock so jäh die Hände von ihm nahm, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Wortlos sahen sie einander an, bevor Spock langsam seine rechte Hand hob. Instinktiv tat Kirk es ihm gleich. Zärtlich berührten Spocks Finger die seinen, strichen andächtig darauf entlang und die Art, wie er ihn berührte, berauschte Kirk überraschenderweise so sehr, dass kalte Schauer seinen blanken Rücken hinab liefen. Kirk hatte diese Geste schon einmal bei Vulkaniern beobachtet und sich immer gefragt, wie es sich anfühlen würde. Obwohl Spock nur seine Hände streichelte, fühlte er die Berührungen ganz woanders. Feurige Lust kochte in ihm auf und er schluckte hart, um bei Verstand zu bleiben. Spocks schlanke Finger glitten indessen seinen Unterarm hinab. Sie erspürten die goldenen Härchen, die sich erregt aufstellen und die Sehnen und Muskeln, die sich unter Kirks Haut entlang zogen. 

Kirk rang nach Luft. Wie lange konnte er das aushalten? Und was war, wenn er nicht mehr bekam als das? Um sich etwas zu beruhigen, schloss er die Augen. Spocks Finger wanderten weiter über seinen Ellenbogen, die muskulösen Oberarme hinauf, ertasteten seine breiten Schultern. Dann trat der Vulkanier so nah an seinen Captain heran, dass sich ihre erregten Unterleiber aneinander schmiegten und Kirk überrollte eine neuerliche Welle bleierner Erregung. Spocks Atem strich über seine Wangen, über sein glattrasiertes Kinn und benetzte seine kribbelnden Lippen mit feuchtem Lebenshauch. 

Und dann sprach er etwas, dass Kirk zuerst ebenso wenig verstand, wie die Worte zuvor. Doch Spock wiederholte es; hauchte es gegen seine Lippen und auch wenn Kirk nicht wusste, was es bedeutete, hatte er doch das Gefühl, dass es das Schönste war, das Spock jemals zu ihm gesagt hatte. 

_T’hy’la._

Hingerissen davon, wie zärtlich sein erster Offizier plötzlich zu ihm war, schlug Kirk die Augen auf. Doch statt der erwarteten liebevollen Sanftmut sah er in Spocks Augen ein ekstatisches Feuer lodern, das er offensichtlich nur noch mit Mühe im Zaum hielt.  
Es ist also noch nicht vorbei, dachte Kirk und wieder meldete sich das mulmige Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Spocks Fingerkuppen tasteten zitternd über Kirks Lippen, bevor Kirk sie in die Hände nahm und hingebungsvoll küsste. Jede einzelne nahm er in seinen Mund, berührte sie mit seiner Zunge und rieb mit den feuchten Lippen über sie. Vollends gefesselt sah Spock ihm dabei zu.

Kirk wusste plötzlich, dass es mehr brauchen würde, um Spock aus diesem Fieber zu befreien. Mehr als vulkanische Fingerspiele, mehr als Küsse oder liebevolle Worte.  
Im Blick des Vulkaniers lagen Scheu und Unsicherheit, doch dahinter verbarg sich unbändige Wildheit, die kurz davor stand, ihre mentalen Ketten zu sprengen und Kirk spürte, dass nur noch ein Quäntchen dazu fehlte. Also zog er Spock an sich und küsste ihn. Der Körper in seinen Armen war zuerst steif und angespannt, doch mit jeder Sekunde fiel die Anspannung mehr und mehr von ihm ab. Überwältigt vom Geschmack dieser fremdartigen Lippen, bat Kirks Zunge um Einlass und Spocks Mund öffnete sich endlich, um ihn herein zu lassen. Zaghaft tasteten ihrer heißen Zungen nacheinander, bis die Gier nacheinander langsam über ihre Scheu gewann und sie sich schließlich in einem feurigen Tanz verloren.

Auf dem Weg zum Bett taumelnd, entledigten sie sich stolpernd ihrer Kleidung. Dass sie dabei um ein Haar eine der antiken vulkanischen Statuen, die auf der Anrichte des Raumteilers stand, umstießen, bemerkten sie nicht einmal. Die Welt um sie herum existierte längst nicht mehr und nichts war von Bedeutung, außer dem anderen. 

Endlich am Bett angekommen, nahm Spock die Lippen von seinem Freund und sah ihn an. Kirk, dessen Waden gegen das Fußende des Rahmens gepresst waren, verlor sofort den Halt, als Spock ihm einen entschlossenen Stoß gab. Rückwärts fiel er auf die Matratze. Mit pochendem Herzen stützte er sich auf die Ellenbogen und beobachtete, wie Spocks Hände unendlich langsam, fast hypnotisch, über seine rauen Schenkel strichen als er über ihn kroch. Das Gefühl, das Kirk dabei empfand, war eine seltsame Mischung aus schamhafter Blöße und schier überwältigender Wollust.

Spock kroch weiter zu ihm hinauf und sein Gesicht rieb dabei forschend auf Kirks Haut entlang. Immer wieder fühlte Kirk die heiße Zunge, die über seine Haut leckte und feuchte Spuren darauf hinterließ. Hungrig sog Spock den Geruch mit jedem Atemzug tief ein.  
Kirks Wangen brannten inzwischen vor Verlangen, doch er zwang sich, abzuwarten. Er musste es Spock überlassen zu entscheiden, was er tun wollte. 

Der schwarze Schopf erhob sich schließlich direkt vor ihm und Spocks entrückter Blick versank tief in Kirks Augen. Mit geöffneten Schenkeln kniete er über ihm und Kirk dämmerte nun, was Spock vorhatte. Überrascht ließ er den Blick sinken. Seine prachtvolle Männlichkeit stand aufrecht gen Himmel und wenn Spock sich jetzt auf ihn setzte, würde er sich buchstäblich aufspießen wie der Dornenvogel am Stachel des auserwählten totbringenden Astes. Und kaum war der Gedanke in Kirks benebeltem Kopf aufgeflackert, packte Spock ihn bei den Schultern, um sich darauf abzustützen. 

Kirk ließ sich nach hinten sinken, hielt seinen Freund jedoch fest bei den Hüften. »Warte. Du wirst dir weh tun.« 

Er war nicht einmal sicher, ob Spock ihn hörte, obwohl ihre Blicke immer noch ineinander verschlungen waren. Rasch nahm er seine Hand an die Lippen und benetzte seine Finger. Spocks Blick glitt abwärts zum Mund seines Freundes. Seine Stirn kräuselte sich leicht, als verstünde er nicht, was Kirk vorhatte.

»Küss mich«, raunte dieser mit rauer Stimme, damit Spock sich vorbeugte und das tat der Vulkanier.

Während Spock erneut über die köstlichen, menschlichen Lippen herfiel, wanderte Kirks Hand über Spocks Rücken, seinen Steiß hinab und zwischen die festen, angespannten Hügel. Spock warf wimmernd den Kopf in den Nacken, als die nassen Finger ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Kirk fragte sich, ob diese Berührung für ihn Pein oder Wonne darstellte, doch er entscheid, dass es wahrscheinlich etwas von beidem war. Entschlossen massierte er den engen kleinen Ring, benetzte ihn und sah Spock dabei an. Die Adern an seinem Hals traten pulsierend hervor, da er immer wieder die Luft anhielt. Wellen tiefer Erregung ließen den blassen Körper erzittern. 

Ein Tropfen heißer Lust fiel lautlos auf Kirks Bauch hinab. Gepeinigt schloss er die Augen und zwang sich, gleichmäßig und tief zu atmen, um sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte eigentlich immer angenommen, dass er ein guter Liebhaber sei, der sich im Griff hatte und ausdauernd war, aber das hier überstieg seine Grenzen. Spock auf diese Weise zu erleben, völlig ungehemmt und außer sich vor Lust, ließ ihm jede Sicherung im Kopf durchbrennen. Und wenn der Vulkanier so weiter machte, würde er nicht mehr lange etwas von Kirk haben. Stöhnend ließ er Spock los und hielt ihn nicht länger davon ab, das zu tun, wonach ihm verlangte. 

Der Vulkanier ließ sich langsam auf seinem Freund nieder. Halb ohnmächtig strich Kirk ihm über die Arme, mit denen sich Spock immer noch auf seinen Schultern abstützte. Die jaulenden Laute, die er ausstieß, während sich Kirk immer weiter in ihn hineinbohrte, hallten in den Ohren seines Freundes wider. Sie waren derart markerschütternd, dass Kirk fürchtete, sie für den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr vergessen zu können. Gepeinigt krümmte sich der Vulkanier auf ihm zusammen, lehnte seine feuchte Stirn gegen Kirk Brust und dieser strich ihm hingebungsvoll über das schwarze Haar. Dann begann der Vulkanier wie in Trance auf ihm zu reiten; eine geschmeidige Bewegung, ein Rhythmus, der tief aus seinem Inneren zu kommen schien. Erst in sanften Wellen, fast unmerklich, dann intensiver mit jeder Woge. Dabei beugte sich Spock immer weiter vor, sodass sein Schaft mit jeder Bewegung an Kirks angespanntem Bauch rieb.

Spocks Hintern spannte und entspannte sich mit jedem Ruck. Kirks Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken und packten ihn wieder an den Hüften, um sich in den Rhythmus einzufühlen. Er wollte sich an ihm festhalten, um wenigstens halbwegs bei Sinnen bleiben, doch Spocks Muskeln umschlossen ihn so fest, quetschten ihn mit so ungeheurem Druck, dass er nicht länger verhindern konnte, dass er kam. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern explodierten Lichtfunken in hellen Farben und einen langen Moment schien die Zeit für ihn stehen zu bleiben. Er registrierte nichts mehr, außer dem atemberaubenden Gefühl des Höhepunktes. Dann kehrte die Welt um ihn herum zurück und er rang schnaufend nach Luft. Spock hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerichtet und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Mit durchgebogenem Rücken starrte er selig versunken nach oben ins Leere. Unter jeder Bewegung seiner Hüften stöhnte er heiser auf, als er sich immer mehr in der Trance seines Rhythmus verlor.  
Diesem mitreißenden Anblick war es zu verdanken, dass Kirk immer noch hart war. Mehr noch. Er fühlte bereits, wie die Erregung wieder in ihm aufstieg. Er sah Spock weiter unverhohlen dabei zu, wie er sich auf ihm bewegte und er wusste, dass er dieses Mal bis zum Ende durchhalten würde.

Der hypnotische Zustand, der Spock erfasst hatte, ließ ihn von Minute zu Minute gequälter aufstöhnen. Immer wieder hob er die Hüften, ließ Kirk halb aus sich herausgleiten, um ihn dann wieder ganz in sich aufzunehmen.  
Und abermals betäubte das Gefühl Kirks Nerven.  
Spocks Gesicht war mittlerweile von Pein gezeichnet und seine Arme und Beine zitterten immer mehr. Ihnen schien die Kraft auszugehen.

Intuitiv wusste Kirk plötzlich, was er tun musste, um Spock das letzte entscheidende Stück voranzutreiben. »Spock«, keuchte er, »gib mir deine Hand!«

Der Blick des Vulkaniers glitt aus der Ferne in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Mit letzter Kraft legte er die Handfläche an die seines Freundes. Ihre Gedanken und Empfindungen verschmolzen miteinander und sogleich erschütterte ihn eine neuerliche Woge der Lust. Kirk hoffte, dass Spock den Rest des Weges mit ihm gehen würde und so gab er sich noch ein letztes Mal dem berauschenden Gefühl hin, tief in ihm zu sein. 

Endlich wurde Spocks Rhythmus schneller. Kirk hielt Spocks Hand nun ganz fest, damit die Verbindung nicht ausversehen abriss und sämtliche Muskeln in seinem Unterleib zogen sich ein letztes Mal schmerzhaft zusammen. Spock schien ebenso zu empfinden, denn er krümmte sich stöhnend auf ihm zusammen. Krampfend ergoss er sich über Kirks hart angespannten Bauch und dieser spürte den heißen Schwall, der über seine Haut strömte und an den Seiten kitzelnd herunterlief, als auch er noch einmal kam.  
Er keuchte nach Luft und strich Spock mit der freien Hand über die zitternden Schenkel.

Minutenlang verharrten sie in dieser Position, schwer atmend und halb weggetreten. Spocks Stirn lag immer auf Kirks Brust und seinen Körper durchzuckten wieder und wieder schwache Krämpfe.

 

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit schlug Kirk die Augen wieder auf. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, ob und wie lange er geschlafen hatte, doch er stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass Spock immer noch auf ihm kauerte. Vorsichtig löste er ihre ineinander verkeilten Finger, die inzwischen ganz steif waren. Hingebungsvoll strich er über den blanken Rücken seines Freundes und erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, was sie getan hatten. Den Zweck hatte das Ganze augenscheinlich nicht verfehlt, denn Spock schien erschöpft und zufrieden auf ihm eingeschlafen zu sein. Doch welchen Preis hatten sie dafür gezahlt? Wie sollte es nun weiter gehen? Würde Spock, wenn er in ein paar Stunden erwachte, einfach zum Alltag zurückkehren? Und wie konnte Kirk damit leben? Was es überhaupt möglich für sie, jemals wieder unbefangen miteinander umgehen, wenn sie doch wussten, was sie getan hatten? Bei dieser Vorstellung schnürte sich Kirks Kehle schmerzhaft zu. Es half nichts, denn letzten Endes konnte er nur abwarten. Spock würde die Entscheidung für sie beide treffen und er musste sie hinnehmen, egal wie sie ausfiel.

Deshalb zwang er sich, ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzukehren. In der Kabine des Vulkaniers war es warm, doch ihre entkräfteten Körper kühlten immer mehr aus, deshalb angelte er aus die Decke aus dem Schiebefach nahe des Bettes. Sie war offenbar nur unachtsam in das Fach gestopft worden, denn der Stoff war völlig zerknittert. Spock musste sie während der letzten Nächte benutzt haben, auch wenn das Klimasystem der Kabinen Bettdecken im Normalfall überflüssig machten. Ebenso wie Kirk musste er gefroren haben, weil sein Körper immer schwächer geworden war. 

Spock begann sich zu regen, als Kirk mit der Decke hantierte. Mühevoll versuchte der Vulkanier sich aufzurichten, doch seine Schenkel zitterten so sehr, dass Kirk spürte, wie die Matratze unter ihm vibrierte. Entschlossen packte er Spock und zog ihn zurück aufs Bett. Vielleicht musste er Spock gehen lassen. Vielleicht musste er das alles hier vergessen. Doch er war nicht bereit, das _jetzt_ zu tun. Spock schien nicht zu protestieren, denn er sackte wieder auf ihm zusammen. Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches und rutschte zur Seite, als er die Beine ausstreckte. Kirk zog die Decke über sie und hielt Spock fest im Arm. 

Der Vulkanier schlief augenblicklich ein, doch Kirk lag noch lange wach.  
Als ihm klar wurde, dass Spock keine Anstalten mehr machen würde zu flüchten, lockerte er endlich seinen verkrampfen Arm. Zärtlich begann er über den Nacken des Vulkaniers zu streichen. Seine Finger ertasteten das Haar, das sich im Nacken kurz und stoppelig anfühlte, nach oben hin aber länger und seidiger wurde. Schließlich fanden seine Finger das spitze Ohr des Vulkaniers. Fasziniert betastete er die geschwungene Spitze und musste lächeln, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass er Spocks Ohren noch nie berührt hatte. Sie fühlten sich seltsam eigentümlich und dennoch beeindruckend an. Spock war für ihn das wundersamste Wesen, dem er jemals begegnet war und er hatte das große Glück, ihn bei sich zu haben. Ihn für sich zu haben. Und nun hatte sie das Schicksal auf ewig miteinander verbunden. Und selbst wenn Spock sich entschied, die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage und Nächte zu ignorieren, würde er sie doch niemals vergessen, davon war Kirk absolut überzeugt.  
Spock würde ihn sein ganzes langes vulkanisches Leben nicht vergessen.  
Ihn, seinen Captain. Seinen Freund. 

Seinen Geliebten.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Dankeschön geht zu guter Letzt an alle Leser, Kudogeber und Kommentierer - hier und natürlich auf Tumblr. [](http://s862.photobucket.com/albums/ab190/Mia_Lux/?action=view&current=gemischte_herzen_0159.gif)
> 
>   
>   
> [wintermeerstories.com](http://dianawintermeer.blogspot.de/) | [Facebook](http://facebook.com/dianawintermeer/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DianaWintermeer)  
> 


End file.
